Angry Night
by haydeertz
Summary: Daniel and Chelsea were two hearts in love yet mad with each other...but one night...just one night they put all their differences away and let love take its course. One shot fic. Please review.


The club at the hotel was full of people dancing, laughing, and drinking. The music was pumping so loudly you could hardly think straight. Which was exactly what she wanted…not to think. She did not want to think of anything, not her last exam at school, whether or not she passed it making her a certified Occupational Therapist, not her family, not her job…not Daniel. Especially not of Daniel, the man boiled her blood to no end. She was slowly getting over the fact that he turned out to be just like every other man in the world. That he had slept with her grandmother…even that he stayed with her during her health scare. She knew it was selfish to not want to see him help her grandmother through a trying time in her life, but none the less she resented him for staying with her and not handing the case over to another highly trained doctor. She knew it was over that both Daniel and her grandmother had profusely apologized to her but she was still somewhat scorned. Her most recent issue with him had nothing to do with his previous rendezvous with her grandmother, but the fact that he had tried to tell her how to treat a patient. Not just any patient, her patient, well almost. Dr. Carter and Chelsea had been attending to Theo for quite some time now and Dr. Carter himself had noticed a vast improvement on Theo's development since Chelsea had come on the case.

After careful consideration he had suggested that once Chelsea had obtained her license she would take on Theo's case as a full-time Occupational Therapist. Chelsea was thrilled at the thought of having Theo as her first and after a long discussion with Lexie and Abe they had all agreed that having Chelsea as Theo's doctor would be great for not only her but him. In all her enthusiasm she did some heavy research into Theo's case and stumbled upon a new cutting edge medication that had been tested on over 100,000,000 and had proven effective in over 75,967,835 kids with mild to severe autism. The medication was found to increase the understanding and knowledgement in the human mind of children with autism. It was also found to help the children with their visual focus. When she read up on the study she immediately thought of Theo and the possibility of helping him out with his illness. She had spoken with Lexie about the new and upcoming medication that was making a breakthrough amongst children with autism and how she was hoping it would help Theo with his medical issue. She seemed ok with the procedure of the medication and said she would take it under careful consideration, of course that was before she spoke with Jonas, surgeon extraordinaire. Ooooo he made her skin crawl with anger.

Lexie had went and spoke with Daniel about the medication and the procedure and had latter told her she was against it. Chelsea was flabbergasted considering that according to the research Theo had a 96.9% chance of having an amazing breakthrough. After talking to Lexie and asking what had changed her mind she found out that Daniel had dissuaded her against the medication. She went looking for him and found him In the locker room…smug smile on face. She questioned him on why he would dissuade Lexie from this new medication that could very well help her with her son. Shortly after they were screaming at each other but all Chelsea understood from his every word was that he was taking the case on a personal level and instead of evaluating the possibility of its effect. When she called him out on this they really got into it and before you knew it the conversation was even more personal as they brought their relationship in the picture. Realizing that the whole conversation had completely veered off its original stance she stopped talking and walked out on him mid sentence. She went home but was so agitated she realized she needed to vent off some steam. And that's how she ended up here at the club wanting to just forget, drink and dance…yes she wanted to dance.

She moved from the entrance of the club and made her way to the bar seeking a shot of whiskey to calm her.

"Hey what can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Yes I'll have a whiskey straight." Chelsea was not used to taking such strong drinks but today she felt her normal green apple martini would do her no justice. "Bottoms up." she lifted her glass to the bartender and in one swig drank it. Tears burned her eyes and she choked a bit on the cough that came up. The drink was strong but it left her feeling numb and that was exactly what she wanted. "Another please." she requested and the bartender just stared at her a bit confused. "Did I stutter…please get me another whiskey thank you." "Yes ma 'am coming right up." He disappeared for a second and quickly came back with another shot of whiskey. Once again she downed it in one moment and turned to look at the dance floor while her next shot was served.

Daniel arrived at the hotel wanting to get away from it all. After that argument with Chelsea had happened he could not focus on work and decided to call the day done. He left the hospital in such a rage that all he really wanted to do was drink himself drunk with good ole' Jack Daniels. He was making his way to the club but then remembered that if he was planning on being drunk then he best rent a room for the night. So he turned around and headed towards the check in counter.

"Hello sir is there anything I could help you with today."

"Uh yes please I would like a room for the night."

"Well the only room we have available today is the penthouse on the 25th floor is that okay."

He thought of the obscene amount that it would be to obtain the room and was going to say no, but then he thought to himself, why not spend an obscene amount on yourself. Yourself for a change…not your job, not Kate, not Lexie or her son Theo but himself and what he wanted. Then and there he told the lady "Yes book the room please." Once he received the key to the room he went straight towards the club with two thing on his mind…getting drunk and doing whatever he wanted. The club was full and his eyes fell directly on the dance floor which was full of bodies writhing to the sound of music. He would get out there and throw some moves down with some lucky lady but right now what he wanted was his rum. He looked to the bar and saw her there, immediately he felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. She looked positively radiant with that smile on her face. He began tracing her body from her feet to her head with his eyes . Her feet in those red stiletto heels never seemed so hot as today, moving his eyes further up he gazed at her long legs the legs he had dreamed with so many sleepless nights…wishing they were wrapped around him. Further up still to her slender form and up higher to her supple breast…he would gladly feast on them for days. Her beautiful hair short and curly just like he loved it. Her beautiful eyes were focused on the dancers so she had not seen him as he made his entrance. He began walking towards her and in an instant knew what he wanted…CHELSEA. Yes that was all he ever wanted, but he ruined that chance, tonight though he would not think of that by the end of tonight he would have her.

Her body began to tingle and her nipples became hard peaks under her red dress. She felt the change in her body and instantly knew that he must be there as her body only ever truly reacted this way to one man…DANIEL JONAS. She averted her gaze from the dance floor to search the crowd and see if she saw him, perhaps if she saw him before he saw her she could sneak out and not have to deal with him. She did not see him though and wrote it off as her body playing tricks on her. She reached over for the drink and their hands made contact. She looked up into his smoldering mischievous eyes and felt breathless. She hated that he had this kind of control over her body, it was not normal. Her mind seemed to get a bit fuzzy whenever he was around. They stared into each others eyes for but a minute…neither of them speaking or uttering a word. It seemed that for that minute they were mesmerized but something far greater than themselves.

Snap out of it Chelsea. she thought to herself.

Come on Jonas…get a hold of yourself. he thought simultaneously.

They each removed their hands off of each other as if it was a sting. She went to grab her drink and noticed her hands shaking, she did not want him to see the authority he seemed to have on her senses so she quickly folded her arms trying to stop the quiver that was making a trail through her body.

Daniel felt his body go taut with passion instantly. He was trying to regain control of his senses but she was like a drug…yes a drug he was addicted to…severely. He saw her hand tremble as she reached for her drink, but didn't want to make anything big out of it. After all he and Chelsea had always had this chemistry. It was undeniable that was a sure thing, but the difference was he was in love with Chelsea and she detested him. At the mere sight of him she would flee from the room, as if he were some disease she had to get away from. Finally regaining some composure he smiled that devilish smile her way and said,

"Brady…seems to be you can't get away from me. If you continue like this I'm going to think you have something for me."

"As if Jonas. I'm sure the thought of having me swoon over you would be highly appealing to you but sadly for you I stopped swooning over you a long… long time ago."

"Why is it then you always seem to end up where I'm at."

"Don't let your ego get the best of you Jonas I was here first. So technically YOU followed me here. Care to explain that?" She said raising her eyebrow at him with a slight smirk.

"Bobby get me a shot of Jack Daniels." he requested never once taking his eyes off her. " For someone who says I have a big ego…" he said as he got in closer to her. " What makes you think that I followed you here…perhaps I was looking to have a couple of drinks and then…some hot sex."

Her mouth instantly went dry, her heart thumping in her chest. She felt the peaks of her nipples become hard as a rock her breath come out more ragged. The heat in her body rising to a new temperature.

Dammit Jonas why the hell do you have this control over my body. she thought inwardly. Composing herself before responding.

"Sex…hmm…well then we are both hear for the same thing. In fact I was searching the place for an eligible guy." she said tracing the trim of her glass with her fingertips, Daniel had never seen something so seductive to him.

"Well perhaps we could help each other out after all." He offered.

"No Jonas I need a man that will make me feel completely satisfied." she continued, giving him a daring look.

"Well that's one thing you can be completely sure of…once I'm done with you…you will finally know what satisfaction is…" his voice almost a growl, he grabbed his drink and swigged it back taking a lemon and sucking on it. For a brief moment Chelsea wished she was that lemon. "Besides we both know that we are fire…imagine in the sheets." Passion becoming visible in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have sex with you…even if you payed me too Daniel. The mere thought of it makes me want to gag." she went on before taking a swig of her whiskey.

She may hate him, hell she may not even want to be next to him but she could not deny that she wanted him sexually and once again he caught a glimpse of her trembling hand. "Is that so…hmmm…then why is you hand trembling." he said giving her a smile that would surely knock the socks out of any woman. She looked at him fiercely and hated him…hated him for saying the truth. "Considering that I can make you tremble like that one thing is clear…your mouth may be saying one thing Chelsea girl…but your body…your body is telling me something completely different." He cocked his head to one side analyzing her beautiful face. Her eyes were sparkling now full of lust.

"Your ego is just beyond me…the drink is clearly a strong drink and this is not my first drink so…I guess I'm just a bit tipsy." They continued staring at each other. As the sexual tension built up even further in each of them, they found themselves breathing raggedly. They both wanted each other, maybe not in the relationship kind of way, being that Chelsea couldn't stand him, but sexually they were hot for each other. He only knew one way to cure this sexual frustration they had going on between them…they had to have sex…not just any sex mind blowing juices flowing scream out my name type of sex. Just then a man also with sex on his mind walked up to them.

"Care to dance miss?" he asked

"Go away." he told the man

"Excuse me sir but I was not speaking to you." the guy continued. "Would you care to dance."

"Listen what don't you get go away or I will make you go away." Daniel said averting his gaze from Chelsea to show the man he was not joking. Which was more than perfect for Chelsea because had he not removed his eyes from her face she would be going to bed with Daniel.

"Excuse me but I do believe he was asking me…not you." she said staring at Daniel for a second before looking at the guy in front of her. "And yes I would love to dance." she said flashing him her best smile. The man walked off with Chelsea his hand on the small of her back it was all Daniel could do not to get up and pummel him to the floor for touching her.

The ambiance on the dance floor was seductive and Britney Spears song breathe on me filled the room. Chelsea allowed her body to loosen up and flow with the music. Thankful for all those pole dancing classes she took making her flow gracefully. Daniel's eyes never left her body, she was intoxicating and sexy as hell. The way her hips swiveled to and fro left him hypnotized. Her hands traveled the course of her body driving him insane as they went up her legs across her abdomen past her breast onto her hair. Hair he used to love to run his fingers through, tugging on whenever they were in a moment of passion and heat. She slowly turned her body around revealing to him her sweet bottom as she continued swiveling her hips, it almost seemed as if her body was inviting him over to her. Her legs were endlessly long and once again he longed to have them wrapped around him. She turned once more and made eye contact with him. As she swiveled her body to and fro now not only dancing but dancing for him. He was under her spell, no one in the room mattered only her and the erotic dance she was giving him. His body taut and his arousal more than obvious, he felt the heat surge within him and wanted to bed her right there.

Intentionally knowing what she was doing to him she mouthed the words in unison with Britney,

Monogamy is the way to go…Just put your lips together and blow.

The guys arms went around her body and Daniel had had enough of this. He made his way to her, all the while fixing his eyes on her, never once did their eyes remove from each other as he reached her. He circled her to where the guy was and pushed him to the side. The guy was about to say something till he saw the look on Daniel's face and new he would be mince meat should he want to fight this. Chelsea closed her eyes as Daniel's arms went around her. She leaned against his body and allowed the music to envelop them. They moved in rhythm to the beat. Their bodies in unison softly grinding against each other . Daniel brought hands up her arms to her shoulder, feeling her slight shudder, and up to her neck. He adjusted her head so he was able to grab on to her flesh in the crook of her neck and suckle there. She tasted so sweet and heavenly and he brought one arm around her stomach pushing her further into him. Something Chelsea was grateful for considering her body was about to fall to the floor. She was done she could not fight Daniel any longer, nor did she want to. His tongue trailed a path to her ear and nibbled there. She felt the heat at her center become even hotter and began to turn her body towards him wanting to seek his mouth. Her lips came in contact with his and it was truly magical. She sank into him once more molding her body to his as he allowed his fingers to tangle in her hair, tugging slightly.

Their tongues had their own dance in their mouths seeking and suckling. Desire gripped at them and Daniel knew he needed to move this party to a more secluded place where he could explore to deeper and sexier places.

"Let me make love to." he whispered on her lips never once breaking contact.

She moaned in response and whispered back, "Yes…please yes."

He looked at her face that was flushed and her lips full and bruised from his kissing and grabbed her hand. He didn't say one word as they made their way to the elevators but he felt her heat close by him. As if on cue the elevator doors opened and they entered he punched the button for the 25th floor and was more than grateful that they were alone in the elevator as he pushed her against the cool elevator wall and began moving his lips over hers once again. Chelsea did not protest, she wanted him just as badly, and 25 floors was a long way to go. He allowed his arms to search the contours of her body and felt his body go rigid with even more desire as he explored her soft body. One hand wrapped around her body to keep her from falling the other found her breast and began kneading at it rubbing his fingertips along her nipples and playing with them. His mouth made its way from her mouth to her neck again and lower to her breast he didn't bother moving the dress to the side instead his hot mouth came over one breast and sucked at it through the fabric. A moan crept its way out of Chelsea's mouth and Daniel felt his manhood become tighter in his jeans. He heard the door of the elevator slow down to come to a stop and stepped away from her quickly trying to adjust his groin a bit so he wouldn't scare whomever was coming on. She fixed her a mussed hair a bit and turned away from the door so whomever was coming on wouldn't see that they were indeed just about ready to have sex right here on this elevator. A couple came in bickering at each other about a wallet that was left on the counter in their room. Daniel saw as they hit the 23rd floor and wondered just how much of this he could take. He looked at Chelsea, face all flushed, smoldering eyes on him, nipples hard peaks and there was not denying that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

The couple continued their bickering oblivious to what was going on or rather had been going on in that elevator. Chelsea looked at Daniel leaning against the other side, smug smile against his lips, and licked her lips ever so slowly teasing him. She saw as his arousal became more than evident to anyone that was looking and felt pleasure at the thought that she had done that to him.

That little minx is teasing me…knowing I can do nothing right now…but oh she will pay for that. he thought to himself.

The elevator finally reached the 23rd floor and he was happy to see the couple step out but mad to see another group of teenagers come in and apparently

were going downstairs to the teen club but didn't mind the ride.

Come on you have to be kidding me…how much more of this could I take. he thought.

The elevator seemed to take forever to go up those remaining two flights and once it made a stop Daniel grabbed Chelsea's hand and rushed her out of there. Reading the signs he located his room, swiped his card, entered with her, slammed the door, and she slammed him against the door bringing him to her and taking his mouth in a hot and sexy wet kiss. She allowed her tongue to seek his mouth and licked his lips. Gently biting his lower lip she began undoing the buttons to his shirt and pulled it down his arms. The feel of his strong and taut chest under her fingers was like…chocolate after a long diet absolutely sinful. Daniel wrapped his arms around her bringing his legs in between her legs to grind his leg against her heated sex.

Chelsea released a moan that traveled from her mouth to his. The vibration of it shaking him to his core. Chelsea wrapped her legs up around his waist and grinded her heated mound against his shaft. Daniel sucked in a deep breath, he was so close to the edge he was sure that if she kept this up he would not last one minute. And he wanted to take his time with her and truly satisfy her like no other man had. This night was all they had…this night he would show her just how special she was to him. He placed his hands on her ass and brought them down towards her legs making her unwind her legs from his waist. He looked at her face and saw the passion that lay in her eyes, she saw lust and passion in his and something else, perhaps sadness.

She did not want to think of anything right now except this moment, she wanted him to make love to her and make her forget everything that had gone wrong with them, for tonight all that mattered to her was that Daniel was going to make love to her.

He stretched out his hand towards her and she placed her hand in his. He led her to the bedroom that had a deluxe king size bed there were candles in the suite and she released his hand and went over to the bed as he went to turn on the candles in the room. She sat in the center of the bed and took off her heels by the time Daniel had finished lighting the candles he turned to see Chelsea unzipping the side of her dress. His mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw the red and black laced undergarments she wore. He sucked in his breath and began walking towards her. He stopped midway and watched her continue to remove the dress off her body. She gave him a come hither look but when he didn't respond she brought out her index finger and said,

"Come here."

"Chelsea you look amazing."

"Shh no talking…no talking at all…just feel…tonight is all about feeling and touching and making love."

He reached her in moments and instantly his hand reached for the strap of the undergarments and she shrugged her shoulder allowing the fabric to fall off her shoulders. Daniel found the soft spot right between her collarbone and neck and suckled on it. Chelsea felt her nipples come to attention and reached for Daniels other hand and placed it on her breast. She wanted to feel his hands all over her roaming, caressing, she wanted to feel his arousal inside of her pleasing her till morning. He joined her on the bed and began undoing the clasp of her bra, he fumbled with the clasp a bit before finally releasing her heavy breast to his eyes. He brought his tongue down lower and grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth, he flicked his tongue over her nub and nipped at her hard peak making them even harder.

"Daniel please…just please." she pleaded arching her back giving him more access to her breast. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed his face up towards her.

"Please make love to me Daniel." She began unbuckling his jeans the friction of the jeans burning him as he was hard as a rock. She brought her fingers over his manhood and covered it then began to slowly bring her hand up and down over it.

"Chelsea please no…" he exclaimed moving away from her. "If you continue that Chelsea girl I wont last at all."

He peeled off the jeans the rest of the way kneeling before her in all his naked glory. He laid her body on the bed and began slipping her out of her undergarment. His fingers grazed her soft curls and she felt the instant vibrations course thru her body. He layed next to her staring at her delectable body, careful not to let his body touch her otherwise he was sure he would go over…after all he had dreamt about this moment many times. He would awake in sheets soaken wet and his body heat up and sweating…almost as if he had really been making love to her. It always ended the same way, the dream, they would make love he would go to sleep and then he would wake up from the dream and Chelsea was not by him.

"Daniel make love to me…please now." Chelsea pleaded

Ever so obediently Daniel obliged and he allowed his fingers to begin tracing the contours of her body from her face to her neck down further onto her arms down thru her breast slowly stopping to tease each perked up nipple. Continuing onto her abdomen and down till he reached her center, he stared into her eyes never once moving to look elsewhere as he carefully began opening her folds slipping one finger inside and gently rubbing her nub. He went further down until he found her entrance and inserted one finger slowly. Chelsea's mouth opened in pleasure and her body arched up to meet his loving hands insertion by insertion. He continued his lovemaking making her body tremble, he ran his tongue along her lips licking and biting her lower lip. Chelsea darted her tongue across his capturing his mouth in the most tantalizing kiss. She seeked release in him as she continued kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him down over her, she bucked her legs forward and back increasing in rhythm along with Daniel's fingers. She found release and her trembling body began to shake under his fingers she let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth.

Daniel did not stop there though, while she had found release he had not, he quickly climbed over her and entered her still quivering center. Slowly and deep he inserted himself in her. She felt his shaft in her and brought her legs around him. She arched up more feeling him deep inside. He felt so good inside of her, never before had Chelsea felt so right with someone, it was as if he was made for her…he fit so perfectly in her. She reached for his shoulders pulling him down onto hers. Her breast on his bare chest brought tingles thru his body and the feel of her tongue over his neck was sizzling. She suckled on the sensitive spot on his neck and nibbled. Trailing her tongue across his neck to his chin she sought his mouth and found it. His mouth crashed down on hers playing the game of cat and mouse. Chelsea ran her legs up and down his as he continued his rhythm inside of her in and out he pulled himself from base to tip. They continued kissing long and hard. Chelsea fingers roamed his back and his hands her breast he kneaded them playing with her nubs and pinching them. The broke the kiss and Chelsea's back arched up exposing her breast to him.

"Oh yes…please…faster…deeper…harder…please…now…please" she moaned out grinding herself deep on his shaft. He reached down and flicked his tongue over her nipple capturing it with his teeth and nipping on it. Chelsea felt her muscles tighten and knew she was close to her climax. Daniel moved his head up and caught the look on her face…he knew she was close and had only one request from her.

"Say my name." he growled

Her eyes opened wide as she stared up into his eyes, "What?" she asked breathless.

"Say my name." he growled out louder gritting his teeth, his rhythm increased and he pumped in and out of her faster and deeper. "Say it…Say my name Chelsea girl…say my name."

He continued the pace faster and harder he slammed into her deeper and deeper. "D…Da…Dan…Daniel! Oh Daniel!" she exclaimed as her climax came she dug her nails into his back as he growled out "Chelsea!" he came in her with full force collapsing on top of her as their bodies quivered in exctasy. Chelsea felt so fulfilled as she reveled the feel of his body on hers. Daniel now knew what Dave Matthews meant when he did the song your body is a wonderland for Chelsea's body was a wonderland under him. She was exquisite to him, he wanted to tell her he loved her and wanted to be with her but knew now was not the time for it. Instead he rolled off her and brought her back to his chest and cuddled with her gently laying a kiss on her forehead. They slept for quite sometime making love throughout the night and Chelsea awoke just before sunrise. She turned her body and propped her head on one hand staring down at Daniel. He had been such an amazing lover and she loved him so deeply, she physically ached to be with him. But the night was almost over and she said only one night. She crept out of the bed careful not to move him and dressed quickly walking out of the room shoes in hand but not before she let him a little note. Daniel awoke in the am reaching for Chelsea and just like in his dreams she was not there, she was gone, but he had noticed the note from her and picked it up to read it.

Daniel last night was wonderful, you were a great lover so tender and caring… but I hope you realize that we can't be right now. I'm still not over what happened and it will take time for me to get over everything…someday I will be able to see you and not think of the past just not right now…till then I guess we should continue loving each other…from afar.

Love,

Chelsea


End file.
